1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to locks, and more particularly to pad locks and accessories useful in association therewith.
2. Background Information
Pad locks in this country are ubiquitous. They are used in countless settings, including many in which, during the dark hours, are not lighted sufficiently to enable a user to operate the lock without added, artificial light.
The problem of operating a lock with inadequate light is exacerbated when a combination lock is involved. Most people can "grope" for the keyhole in a keyed lock, but there is no such option with a combination lock. One either visualizes the dial or thumb rollers, or he or she will not be able to operate the lock--it is that simple.
The typical solutions to such a problem as not being able to see a combination lock in the dark involve trying to hold a flashlight in one's mouth (it usually takes both hands to effectively operate a combination pad lock), in some cases, such as outside gates, trying to orient one's vehicle where the headlights will shine on the lock, lighting a match or cigarette lighter (with obvious hazards), or in some way trying to orient the lock in a way that some ambient light might just be reflected sufficiently to enable the user to see well enough to operate the lock. Of course, flashlights are not always available (or working), a vehicle is not always nearby, most people these days do not carry matches or cigarette lighters, and there may not be any ambient light.
Thus far, no provider of pads locks has made available any solution to the problems described above, which solutions reside with the lock itself.
It would be desirable to provide some means by which a dial(s) of a combination pad lock can be illuminated by some feature or accessory of the lock itself.